Stage
The Stage is a large theater located in the Plaza, between the Pet Shop and the Pizza Parlor. It is the only room that updates actively. On the Ground Floor are twenty chairs for a penguin audience to view theatrical acting. In the center of the chairs is the Switchbox 3000, which controls changes on the stage such as the background, special effects, etc... There are also two box seats on the second story, which both have two seats. The box seats are accessible by waddling left or right on the stage. Below the stage is a small orchestra pit with four music stands, a piano and a piano bench during the haunting of the viking opera. The Stage also has a catalog called the Costume Trunk. In this, you can buy costumes for the current play. If you want to join in on the acting, you can open The Script and click on phrases for penguins to say. The Stage was launched on November 16, 2007. The artistic feature of the stage attracted the Yellow Puffle. Occasionally, a play is be revived as an encore. The current play is The Twelfth Fish. Space Adventure The Set On the left was a distant planet called Planet X " which was the space version of Club Penguin on Earth. On the right was the inside of a high-tech interplanetary transportation vehicle; it had lots of Televisions which when clicked changed channel. Also, the lights moved where you dragged them. Space Adventure is influenced by Star Wars. Main Characters In Order of Appearance: *Captain *Robot *Ensign *Alien The Script '''Captain: "Capt" Robot: "TWEE-BEEEP ... CALCULATING COORDINATES" Ensign: "Now landing on planet Club Penguin! " Robot: "SHIP BADLY DAMAGED... NEED REPAIRS." Captain: "The planet appears to be made of metal!" Robot: "BEEEP! I AM ROBOT! ALIEN APPROACHING!" Alien: "Take me to your buttface leader! " Ensign: "I forgot my line! Line, please!" Captain: "Dear aliens, we come in peace!" Alien: "I am hungry! I wish I had some pizza!" Ensign: "You should join us, alien... We would love to have you at Club Penguin!" Alien: "Yes, earthlings! Let us unite as friends!" Captain: "Then we shall use the metal to fix the ship!" Robot: "Oh, dang it! The ship is working but it scorched my new hard drive! " Alien: Who cares? "Captain: Engage the carp drive... Let's get back to Club Penguin with our new friend! Robot: "Hooray for Pie! " Captain: "Hooray for Pizza! "Robot :Shut Up! Music Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish The Set On the left is a beach, which has a boat with fishing rods in it. On the right is a garden, it has a balcony. The Twelfth Fish is influenced by Shakespeare-written plays, especially The Twelfth Night. Secrets There are things to do with the scene which when clicked change. This is the list: *Sun/Yellow Puffle (Left) *Cloud 1/Hydro Hopper Tube (Left) *Cloud 2/Fish (Left) *Cloud 3/Java Beans Bag (Left) *Moon/Pizza (Right) *To make a Yellow Puffle come up in the second story, put your mouse on one of the Puffles on the wooden plaque and the Yellow Puffle will appear on either the left or the right seats at random. Main Characters *The Director. *The Musicians (who stand left and right of the grand piano.) Actors *Countess. *Jester. *Bard. *Fish. The Script *'Countess:' "The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins!" *'Jester:' "A stage where every penguin plays a part." *'Bard:' "Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish?" *'Jester:' "To fish or not to fish, that is the question!" *'Countess:' "Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort." *'Bard:' "Now is the winter of our fishing trip." *'Jester:' "As good luck would have it!" *'Bard:' "The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish." *'Fish:' "BLUB BLUB!" *'Jester:' "O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine?" *'Fish:' "BLUBBETH!" *'Countess:' "What fish through yonder ocean swim?" *'Fish:' "DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE!" *'Bard:' "But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks?" *'Jester:' "A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish!" *'Fish:' "AY, THERE'S THE BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Something fishy this way comes." *'Jester:' "With my empty tummy my eye doth feast." *'Bard:' "Now please get me a dish fit for the fish!" *'Fish:' "BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Get thee to a fishery!" *'Jester:' "To dine, perchance to eat!" *'Bard:' "If fish be the food of life, waddle on!" Director *'Director:' "Places everyone!" *'Director:' "Take it again from the top!" *'Director:' "Excellent work, team. Keep it up!" *'Director:' "That's a wrap!" *'Director:' "Take a bow everyone!" Improvisation "For what is best, that best I wish in thee." "Fish, puffles, penguins, lend me your ears!" "We crew, we happy crew, we land of penguins." "Small things make penguins proud." Music The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Spoiler Alert: The Gamma Gal is a penguin called Amy, who's trained by Sensei. Then she become The Gamma Gal This is a Club Penguin version of a superhero story. This play won the award for the best costume in the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Set The set depicts is a modern cityscape with many tall buildings, billboards and a lake with trees around it. Main Characters *Squidzoid *Witness *Shadow Guy *Gamma Gal The Script *'Reporter:' "Action News Live! Tell us what's happening!" *'Witness:' "I saw a monster eat the pet shop!" *'Squidzoid:' "GRAWL! I HUNGRY!" *'Reporter:' "Who will save us now?" *'Shadow Guy:' "The city needs our help!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Super costume mega transform!" (Heroes change into super suits) *'Witness:' "Look! The heroes have arrived!" *'Reporter:' "Here they come to save the day!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Freeze, Squidzoid! Drop that shop!" *'Gamma Gal:' "I think you've had enough to eat!" *'Squidzoid:' "BLARRG! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Oh yeah? Take this! PLASMA GLOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "RROOOOAAAARR!" *'Reporter:' "The superheroes are using their powers!" *'Witness:' "Hurray heroes! Nice going!" *'Squidzoid:' "PUNY HEROES! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Then try this on for size! SHADOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "GLEEGRRAUWLL!" *'Reporter:' "This just in! Squidzoid is trying to escape!" *'Witness:' "After it! Don't let it get away!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Quick! With our powers combined!" *'Shadow Guy:' "For great justice!" *'Squidzoid:' "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRRAAA!" *'Witness:' "It's turning into a penguin!" (Squidzoid turns into a penguin) *'Squidzoid:' "Hey, I'm a penguin again. What happened?" *'Reporter:' "You turned into Squidzoid!" *'Witness:' And started eating the city! *'Squidzoid:' "Oh! I had a monster appetite!" *'Shadow Guy:' "With great power comes great hunger." *'Gamma Gal:' "Looks like our work here is done!" *'Squidzoid:' Let's go get a fish pizza. *'Reporter:' "The city is saved! This reporter is signing off." Music Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Team Blue's Rally Debut was about a contest between three mascots to see who wold make the best Team Blue mascot. Set The set is: * On the right: A gym locker room. * On the left: A basketball court. * The bottom left of the stage: A table for news writers and judges. Main Characters *Cheerleader *Happy Judge *Grumpy Judge *Tate the Pirate Ship mascot *Zeus the Moose mascot *Peppy the Parrot mascot *Audience Script *'Happy Judge:' "Welcome everyone to the big Mascot Tryouts!" *'Grumpy Judge:' "Each mascot has to get through US to win." *'Cheerleader:' "Let's give 'em a big round of applause!" *'Audience:' "Yeah! Go Team Blue!" *'Happy:' "Give it up for PEPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!" (Peppy runs into gym, audience cheers) *'Peppy:' "ANY COOL BIRDS IN THE HOUSE TODAY? LEMME HEAR YA SAY BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Audience:' "BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Peppy:' "OH EE OH EE OH!" *'Audience:' "ICE! ICE! ICE!" (Tate runs into the gym) *'Tate:' "Did somebody say ICE?!..." (Tate trips and falls) *'Tate:' "Oops! Didn't see those bleachers there..." *'Cheerleader:' "Everyone give it up for Tate! GO BLUE!" (Tate trips and falls again, runs out of the gym) *'Grumpy Judge:' "Man, this competition is soooo lame." *'Zeus': "Oh man! I don't want to go out there!" *'Tate': "C'mon, you should go. You'll do better than me." *'Zeus': "But I don't even have a cool entrance!" (Peppy enters the hallway to see what's happening) Music Team Blue's Rally Debut tas 1000 ive been delayed The Quest for the Golden Puffle The Quest for the Golden Puffle is influenced by the Indiana Jones movie series. This play won the award for the best sound, effects, set, and overall Play in the Penguin Play Awards 2009 and 2010. Set The set looks like a jungle and then turns into Egypt and then it goes inside a pyramid. Main Characters *Yukon (Explorer) *Alaska (Explorer) *Boris (Mummy) *King Ra-Ra (Pharaoh) Script *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easily, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! *'Boris': THAT'S A WRAP! Music The Quest for the Golden Puffle The Penguins that Time Forgot This is about a time-traveler accidentally getting into the past but cannot get back because the time machine broke. This is a story that tells us a moral: Do not trust or buy cheap things (the time travel machine; a box and 'special hat') because they are easy to break. It seems to be heavily based on The Flintstones. Set It is a town with 3 stores (Grub, ClubClub and Stuff) near the volcano. It is believed to be the copy-like of the Town (Grub and drinks is the Coffee Shop, ClubClub is the Dance Club, Stuff is the Gift Shop.) Beside the shop 'Grub' is box (written 'Time Travel 1000'). There is a dinosaur beside it and near to the audience there is a flat grassland. Switchbox 3000 Control *Yellow switch --> Tree leaves open and yellow puffle appears *4th button (next to the yellow switch) --> Lava turns yellow-orange *3rd button (To the left of 4th button) --> The club on the wall of ClubClub chops down *Red button --> A fake Pterodactyl flies down and hits a tree *Dark blue button --> The orange Triceratops beside the box turns its head *Light blue button --> The Brontosaurus ornament on the wall of the shop 'Grub' eats the leaves on a tree *2nd button --> A Velociraptor appears in the grassland and walks to the end of the grassland and disappears *1st button --> 1.Box closes 2.Box opens another side (back facing the audience) 3.Box closes 4.Box opens (facing the audience) 5.Repeat 1.-4. Script *'Chester': Time to try out this new Time Travel 1000! *''(Time machine opens)'' *'Critteroo': “UGG! DINO! UGG! *'Chester': What is this place? Where am I? *'Kek': GRUB! GRUB GRUB! *'Chester': I’m in Grub? What’s a Grub? *'Critteroo': LAVA! LAVA! *'Chester': Lava?! I’ve gotta get out of here! *''(Time machine breaks)'' *'Chester': Great, now I’m stuck in some place called Grub. *'Tiki': TIKI UGG! *'Kek': GRRRRRRRUB! *'Chester': Now who’s this with the big silly mask? *'Tiki': TIKI TIKI BOARD TIKI BOARD! *'Critteroo': TIKI! TIKI ATOOK *'Tiki': ABOOT! ABOOT! *'Kek': YUB NUB GRUB! *'Chester': okay, really now. Can’t you just use real words? *'Critteroo': GRUB! TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': You do know you don’t make any sense, right? *'Critteroo': LAVA NO TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Sigh. Okay, something about lava and grubs. *'Tiki': ABOOOOOOT! *'Chester': You were wearing boots, but the grubs took them? *'Kek': LAVA NO LAVA! GRUB TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Let me guess, your name is Tiki and you’re Grub. *'Tiki': ABOOT TIKI *'Critteroo': TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': I give up! I have no idea what you’re saying. *'Kek': DINO YUB NUB LAVAAA! *'Chester': Well, I may as well join in... *'Chester': GRUB GRUB! *'Tiki': TIKI BOARD BOARD! *'Kek': LAVA DINO GRUB! *'Chester': Last time I buy a time machine for 10 coins... Script Gallery TPTTF Script1.PNG TPTTF Script2.PNG TPTTF Script3.PNG TPTTF Script4.PNG TPTTF Script5.PNG TPTTF Script6.PNG Music The Penguins that Time Forgot Team Blue's Rally 2 Team Blue's dodgeball players have their uniforms ready, and their cheerleaders are set to win the crowd's support for the big championship match. There's just one little problem.... two members of the Blue Crew mascots went to the wrong gym! Now Zeus (the penguin dressed up like a moose) is left to support his team by himself. What will happen when he meets the Team Red mascot for the first time? Find out in...Team Blue's Rally 2! Main Characters *Zeus *Jupiter *Bella *Jeff the referee *Team Blue *Team Red Set A basketball court, the left side is Team Blue's while the right side is Team Red's. Script *''(Zeus on stage alone)'' *'Zeus': Oh no, it's time for the big game already! *'Zeus': I can't believe I have to do this by myself. *''(Jupiter & Bella enter)'' *'Jupiter': Ready for the big game there. Zeussy? *'Zeus': Um.... yes I am... err... who are you? *'Jupiter': The name's Jupiter. *'Zeus': I guess you're here to help cheer on Team Blue? *'Jupiter': No way! I'm here to make sure Red wins! *'Bella': RED IS GOOD! RED'S THE BEST! *'Bella': BETTER THAN A YELLOW VEST! GOOOO RED! *'Zeus': But um.... I'm supposed to be the moose mascot! *'Zeus': I thought Team Red's mascot was an alien! *'Jupiter': Antenna was LAST year's mascot! *'Bella': LAST YEAR'S OUT! THIS YEAR'S IN! *''(Jeff the referee and both teams enter)'' *'Jeff': All right, everyone ready for some dodgeball? *'Jupiter': Never been more ready, Jeff! *'Jupiter': EVERYONE LEMME HEAR YA SAY MOOOSE! *'Team Red': MOOOSE! *'Zeus': Wait um.... hey.... that's MY line! *'Jupiter': No I'm pretty sure it's MINE there, Zeussy! *'Jeff': Woah, woah, woah! Time out! *'Jeff': Be a good sport! Cheers are for everyone! *''(Scoreboard breaks)'' *'Jeff': Oh great, now the scoreboard's broken! *'Bella': OOPS OOPS GOES THE CLOCK! *'Bella': USED TO TICK BUT NOW IT TOCKS! *'Zeus': Maybe we could just play for fun instead? *'Jupiter': No way! You want this trophy back? *'Jupiter': You'll have to earn it! *'Jupiter': This is TEAM RED'S time to shine! *'Bella': HE'S GONNA SHINE THE CLOCK! *'Jupiter': Not THAT kind of shine, Bella. *'Zeus': You know what?! I've had enough of this! *'Zeus': YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MOOSE IN TOWN! *'Zeus': I'm gonna show you who the original moose is! *'Zeus': ARE YOU READY BLUE TEAM?! *'Team Blue': YES!!! *'Zeus': Then let's bring this trophy BACK HOME! *'Team Blue': GO TEAM BLUE! *'Jupiter': We'll see who this trophy belongs to.... *'Jeff': Game on! *''(Whistle blows and the game begins)'' Music Team Blue's Rally 2 Cheers *LET'S GO TEAM BLUE LET'S GO! *OOH EEE OOH EEE OOH! ICE ICE ICE! *WOOOOOO BLUE! WIN IT TOO! *THAT'S ALL RIGHT, THAT'S OKAY! *OUR TEAM'S GONNA GO ALL THE WAY! *NOW WHEN I SAY ICE YOU SAY COLD.... ICE! COLD! *BLUE IS THE BEST! FROM EAST TO WEST! Ruby and the Ruby This play is a mystery story about a 'stolen' ruby. It is unique in the way that it has a hidden background, a hidden pin (which you can get by following the clues in the Script) and a secret playbill in the Penguin Times (which you can see if you click the right things). Main Characters *Jacques Hammer *Ms. Ruby *Tenor *Dom Set The whole setting was black white, referring to Sherlock Holmes detective movies. Script Scene 1: *'Hammer:' I was working late. A terrible storm was raging. *'Ruby:' You've got to help me! *'Hammer:' What's the problem madam? *'Ruby:' Someone has stolen my gemstone! *'Hammer:' Jacque Hammer at your service. *'Ruby:' Let's work together. *'Hammer:' I work alone, Ms. Ruby. *'Ruby:' There was this fishy-looking guy outside. *'Hammer:' And you suspect him? *'Ruby:' I saw him throw something in the bin. Scene 2: *'Hammer:' The name's Hammer - Jacque Hammer. *'Hammer:' I've got a few questions for you. *'Tenor:' Mind if I play hopscotch while you ask them? *'Hammer:' What were you doing yesterday? *'Tenor:' I was right here with my hopscotch gang. *'Hammer:' I bet you've hopscotched away a few gems, right? *'Tenor:' You're barking up the wrong tree, Hammer. Scene 3: *'Hammer:' There was nothing in the bin. I needed clues. *'Dom:' Hello Mr. Hammer. It's good to see you, sir. *'Hammer:' Seen anything suspicious, Dom? *'Dom:' Sorry, Mr. Hammer, sir, I haven't. *'Hammer:' Where's Ms. Ruby? *'Dom:' She's arranging the flowers across the hall, sir. *'Hammer:' That lady's trouble. I need to speak to her... *'Dom:' Don't forget to sign the guestbook, sir. Scene 4: *'Hammer:' Anything else you can tell me, madam? *'Ruby:' Haven't you found it yet? I'm busy. *''(Ruby exits)'' *'Hammer:' I found a note under a vase. *'Hammer:' The numbers looked like a combination. Scene 5: *'Hammer:' Here's your gem, Ms. Ruby. It was safe all along. *'Ruby:' Oh, jolly well done, Hammer. *'Hammer:' Another day, another crime solved. Director *Scene 1. And, action! *Scene 2, from the top! *Scene 3, places please. *Scene 4. Let's see some effort here. *Ready for Scene 5? *Let's take it from the top. *Can we have some quiet please? *Two minute call, actors to the stage. Music Ruby and the Ruby Space Adventure 2: Mission to Planet Y The sequel to Space Adventure. It involves the original characters, plus some new aliens. From the last lines in the script it looks like there will be another sequel. Main Characters *Captain Snow *Ensign *Zip *Tin Can 3000 *Qua *Quip *Robot Script *'Captain:' Captain's journal, entry 30:16... *'Captain:' The SS Astro Barrier returns to Club Penguin... *'Ensign:' Speed set to carp five. *'Zip:' Wait, watch out for the- *''(Asteroid hits the SS Astro Barrier)'' *'Robot:' TWEE-BEEP! ERROR 6000! DIRECT-HIT! *'Zip:' ...asteroid! *'Ensign:' Captain, it's thrown us off course! *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive. Full reverse! *'Robot:' BEEP BEEP! CARP DRIVE FAILURE. *'Ensign:' Negative captain. It's not working. *'Zip:' Have you tried clearing the cache? *'Ensign:' I've tried, but it won't reload! *'Captain:' Emergency Crash landing-that planet will do. *'Zip:' No, not Planet Y! My rivals the Qs live here! *''(Ship crashes into building)'' *'Qua:' Visitors, you've disturbed our meeting... *'Quip:' So you have our old robot, Tin Can. Greetings. *'Qua:' We're planning to make a giant space craft. *'Quip:' Tin Can 3000, help us get ship parts. Now! *'Robot:' NEW ORDER RECEIVED. REPROGRAMMING. *'Zip:' Wait! Remember space directive 402? *'Captain:' The bot exchange agreement! Quick thinking, Zip! *'Quip:' They own the bot. He can't destroy the craft... *'Qua:' Let's do it ourselves-we'll be fast! *'Zip:' Restart the bot, and let's get out of here. *'Robot:' REBOOTING. REBOOTING. REBOOTING. *'Robot:' GLEEEP! ENGINE TERMINATED. JET FUEL *'Ensign:' No! How are we going to get back this time? *'Robot:' ZWEEEP! ABORT, RETRY, FAIL? *'Captain:' Retry. Tin Can, use ice cream for fuel. *'Zip:' It's working! Let's get out of here. *'Captain:' Set a course for the Iceberg. Carp 5. Engage! *'Quip:' We shall meet again, Captain Snow... Director *Places please! *5 minute call, actors to the stage. *Let's take it from the top. *It's a wrap! Music Space Adventure 2: Mission to Planet Y Fairy Fables characters *twee the fairy *big bad wool *prince Redhood *grumpy princess The Script *'Twee:' Once upon a time a prince dressed all in red *'Redhood:' Red?! Are you sure? It's not really my color. *'Twee:' Don't interrupt! I said he was dressed in RED! *'Redhood:' Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! *'Twee:' He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. *'Redhood:' Golly, I hope she likes pastries. *'Twee:' But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! *'Redhood:' Oh no! A scary looking sheep! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! I am the Big Bad Wool and I'm hungry! *'Redhood:' What great big teeth you've got! *'Big Bad Wool:' All the better to eat croissants with! *'Redhood:' No chance, Woolly! They're for the princess. *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Then I'll huff and I'll puff... *'Twee:' And the Big Bad Wool blew all the trees down. *'Redhood:' Oh no! What am I going to do? *'Twee:' You need to distract the sheep, of course! *'Redhood:' Oh yes. Look over there! *'Big Bad Wool:' A unicorn flying through the sky? BAA-zaa! *'Redhood:' Aha, now I can escape! *'Twee:' Finally the prince arrived at the castle. *'Redhood:' Now I will climb up Grumpunzel's long hair. *'Twee:' You'll have to make do with a ladder. *'Redhood:' If I must... *'Grumpunzel:' La la la la... *'Redhood:' She's totally lost in la-la-land. What do I do now? *'Twee:' Throw a magic snowball at her, of course! :Redhood throws a snowball at Grumpunzel *'Grumpunzel:' Oi! What do you think you're doing? *'Redhood:' Princess! I've brought you some croissants! *'Grumpunzel:' Croissants? I asked for COOKIES! *'Redhood:' Guess they don't call her Grumpunzel for nothing *'Twee:' I think she should go back to la-la-land. ZAP! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Excuse me! I'm really hungry here! *'Twee:' Well there are plenty of croissants to go 'round. *'Redhood:' You'd better not wool them all down at once. *'Twee:' And they all lived happily ever after. :THE END :Twee Gives A Tour Of The Stage *'Twee:' Welcome to my Tree of Twos! *'Twee:' Let me show you around a bit. *'Twee:' I love my books. I have two of every one. *'Twee:' See my boombox? It has two speakers! *'Twee:' I wanted two unicorns, but I ran out of glue. *'Twee:' I tried to have two princes in this play, too. *'Twee:' This is my chair, made of two types of wood. *'Twee:' And the pond took me two days to make! *'Twee:' Hope you liked the tour. Enjoy the play! The Story http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/books/fairyfables.swf Team Blue vs. Team Red The third time the penguins get ready for the match with Blue VS. Red. Like all the other Team Blue Rallies, there is no Switchbox 3000 present in this play. The Script *'Jeff': It's the final match of the Dodgeball championship! *'Zeus': Alright, here we go. Don't get nervous. Don't get nervous. *'Tate': Arr! Don't worry Zeus, we're ready for this. Chin up, sailor! *'Zeus': I'll try. *'Jeff': In this corner, those marvelous mascots, the BLUE TEAM! *'Jeff': And in this corner, the defending champs, the RED TEAM! Music Team Blue VS Team Red Penguin Play Awards The first Penguin Play Awards. Five plays were nominated and famous penguins could sometimes be found Backstage on different servers, including Aunt Arctic. The Script Host Host: You look like an amazing attendive audience. Host: And the winner for Best Overall Play is... Host: Wow! The award for Best Costume goes to... Host: '''Penguin Play Award for Best Music goes to... '''Host: '''This year, Best effects will be awarded to... '''Host: The judges congratulate all the nominees! Host: '''You, large squid monster in the back! Settle! '''Host: Excuse me! Lady in red! You missing a jewel? Host: Hey, Fairy! Did you bring croissants? Host: '''Yo! Bring over that that Shadow Wave! '''Host: Merman , Dude. Can You Stop Splashing? Host: Um... Who let Lobsters in here? Host: Hey - everyone quiet down! Host: Shhhh! Let them speak! Host: What happens if the MONSTER doesn't win?! Host: Everyone looks so absoulutley fabulous. Host: I'm excited to see the winners on stage. Host: '''Dahhling... you look mahhvelous. Speeches '''Twee: Applause! Applause! Make it louder! Alaska: Was told there'd be some rare puffles. Seen any? Boris: TUMMMMMMY! Chester: If I had a time machine, I'd stay here. You? Kek: GRUB TROPHY GRUB MAKE NUB FIRE? Ruby: This trophy will look great next to my ruby! Hammer: The judges need to look at the nominees carefully... Hammer: I'll lend them a magnifying glass. Squidzoid: PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER. Shadow Guy: My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! Gamma Gal: '''Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. '''Twee: '''Aren't my wings the sparkliest you ever seen? '''Flippers: '''Did you hear about the A,B ,Seas? Get it! '''Lobster: You've had enough time on the Stage! MOVE ALONG! Chester: Okay now. Give me TIME to talk. Heheheh... Kek: SHINY... GRUB... PRETTY... UHN... ME EAT? Squidzoid: RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! Ruby: Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! Alaska: An honor to be here. Next adventure, please. Boris: '''GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! '''Shadow Guy: '''I'd like to thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. '''Gamma Gal: '''For great justice! '''Host: Thank you! You've been a great audience! Audience Audience: whispers I simply adore your outfit. Audience: Genius! This event is the best! Audience: I get tired listening to boring speeches. Audience: Let's all dress as lobsters and clap our claws! Audience: Everybody on your chairs! ENCORE! Audience: Are video cameras allowed in here? Audience: How loud can we get? Everybody CHEER! Music Penguin Play Awards Haunting of the Viking Opera The Script Hector: Alright everyone, it's time for Helga's solo. From the top! Helga: NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! Hector: Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! Helga: NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! Hector: Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! Bailey: Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. Helga: Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? Bailey: No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. Helga: Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. Hector: Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! (Everyone takes in their places.) Hector: All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! Ghost: OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!!!! Bailey: Yikes! That doesn't sound right... Helga: It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! Ghost: OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! Hector: Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! Helga: Don't just stand there, do something! Bailey: Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! Bailey: You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! (Ghost begins to glow.) Ghost: OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! Bailey: On second thought, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... Hector: Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... Helga: Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! Ghost: OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! Helga: Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... Helga: LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Ghost: OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! Helga: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Bailey: BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! Hector: WHAAAAT?!! (There's a rumble and suddenly...) (...a giant avalanche buries the ghost.) Helga: Now THAT'S how you sing an opera. Hector: I guess it's not over until the hat-lady sings! Bailey: Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! (Bailey removes the Ghost's costume) Hector: Why it's Moneek, our costume designer! Moneek: Whoa, my head... What's going on here? Hector: What were you doing in that sheet? Moneek: Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. Helga: Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' Moneek: Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes. Bailey: Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! Helga: And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! Hector: Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! Music Haunting of the Viking Opera Secrets of the Bamboo Forest Act 1 Monkey King: The Treasure is so close! In that palace! Monkey King: ... Where the Phoenix Queen Lives! Funny Pig: Um...did you say treasure? Monkey King: Yes! Do you know how to cross this river? Funny Pig: Treasure? Like mud? Anchovies? Chocolate? Monkey King: No... well - maybe. How do we cross? Funny Pig: There is a magic bridge! Funny Pig: First we must find the Golden Feather. Monkey King: Is it close by? Funny Pig: It's hidden in a place of light far away. Monkey King: Lead the way, Funny Pig! Funny Pig: Let's search the whole Island together. Funny Pig: Maybe there will be some snacks along the way! Act 2 Monkey King: We return with the feather! Funny Pig: Hey, that stone just moved! Funny Pig: And I found a Pizza! Candy topping! Guardian Dog: Monkey, this is not your place to be. Monkey King: But I'm not a Monkey. I'm the monkey KING! Guardian Dog: I'm the Guardian Dog! I keep the palace pest free. Guardian Dog: You must prove yourself worthy to enter. Monkey King: Alright... let's see... TURNS TO WIND Funny Pig: Ooh! What's this strange wind? Guardian Dog: Pfft! Don't play games monkey! I know your tricks. Monkey King: But of course. Hey... did you want some snacks? Guardian Dog: Snacks? No! The feather is your key. Guardian Dog: If you found the feather, you may enter. Monkey King: Thank you, Guardian Dog. Guardian Dog: Sure thing, Monkey King! Kai-men-da-ji! Act 3 Phoenix Queen: Greetings, Monkey! I've been expecting you. Monkey King: Phoenix Queen! It has been a long journey! Phoenix Queen: You are brave and clever! Phoenix Queen: I award you this very rare background. Funny Pig: Wow! Do I get one too? Phoenix Queen: Alright. Just be sure not to gobble it. Funny Pig: Sweet! Monkey King: Thank you, Phoenix Queen... Monkey King: I have enjoyed my adventure. Phoenix Queen: Then you shall have more. Director Director: Places please! Director: And... action! Director: To enter the palace you need the Golden Feather. Director: Let's take it from the top! Director: Bravo! Fantastic acting! Music The Music Night of the Living Sled: Live! Rad Scientist: Scared Penguin: AAAHHHHH! Scared Penguin: Is the sled still chasing us? Frightened Penguin: No, I think we lost it! Scared Penguin:'''Oh No: its right outside! '''Frightened Penguin: Quick block all the entrances! Battle of The Ancient Shadows (with decoration on the screen)]] Ancient Dragon: Long ago, we dragons ruled the island Sage Fish: Ahh I must correct you, Ancient Dragon Sage Fish: For it was WE fish ruled the land Ancient Dragon: Ha, you always DID have a funny sense of homur. Ancient Dragon: Are you forgetting about our great Shadow Battle? Sage Fish: Not likely Ancient Dragon. Perhaps YOU are forgetting about YOUR great loss. Went up in a puff of smoke, if I recall correctly. Ancient Dragon: You do NOT Ancient Dragon: For it was we DRAGONS who triumphed! Snow Monkey: Um, excuse me Sage Fish: What is it? Ancient Dragon: Yes, can't you see we are busy? Snow Monkey: Well, um... Sage Fish: Spit it out! Ancient Dragon: Just say it! Snow Monkey: What I want to say is... Snow Monkey: I JUST THINK YOU GUYS ARE REALLY COOL! Snow Monkey: Blushes Sage Fish: Oh! That's rather sweet Ancient Dragon: Well, Sage Fish you DID have a FEW good moves. Sage Fish: Yes, Ancient Dragon you are somewhat impressive. Snow Monkey: Can I make a request? Sage Fish: But... of course! Snow Monkey: WHY DON'T YOU GUYS BATTLE RIGHT NOW? Ancient Dragon: What do you say, Sage Fish? Sage Fish: Why Not? For old times sake Snow Monkey: COOOOOL! Okay Ready? BATTLE! Ancient Dragon: HIIIIIYAAAAAAA!!!! Sage Fish:WAATATATATAAAAAA! Snow Monkey: KEEEYOWWWWWWWWWWW! Actions Ancient Dragon: Roasts marshmallows with fiery breath Sage Fish: Holds breath for really long time. Snow Monkey: Slips on banana peel Ancient Dragon: Swooshes great tail Sage Fish: Squirts Water Snow Monkey: Swings into audience A Humbug Holiday stage.]] Script *'Ghost of Yesterday': Knock,knock! *'Humbug': Who's there? Go away I'm sleeping! *'Ghost of Yesterday': It's the Ghost of Yesterday. Hi! *'Humbug': So? What do you want? *'Ghost of Yesterday': I'm here to remind you... *'Humbug': Bah! I know this story. I've been unkind, I get it *'Ghost of Yesterday': Nah, I don't care about that. I'm here to remind you... *'Ghost of Yesterday': ...about your laundry! You left socks in the dryer *'Humbug': Oh, thank you! Humbug goes back to sleep *'Ghost of Today': Knock, knock! *'Ghost of Today': I said KNOCK, KNOCK! *'Humbug': Bah! I'm trying to sleep, who is it now?! *'Ghost of Today': It's me, the Ghost of Today *'Humbug': What's so important? *'Ghost of Today': There's a holiday sale on fruit cake. TODAY ONLY! *'Humbug': Dried fruit dessert! My favorite! Thank you, ghost Humbug buys eleventeen fruit cakes *'Humbug': Now to enjoy this dried fruit delicacy in peace *'Humbug': Ooh, extra prunes! *'Ghost of Tomorrow': *scratches at window* *'Humbug': Ugh, what's that awful sound?! *'Ghost of Tomorrow': Fruitcaaaaake *'Humbug': Who said that? Ghost of Tomorrow steps out of shadows *'Humbug': Ghost, are you here to show me my future? *'Ghost of Tomorrow': Yes! *'Humbug': Well, what is it? *'Ghost of Tomorrow': I foresee disappoinment Ghost snatches Humbug's fruitcake and runs away *'Humbug': BAH! My fruitcake! Come back thief! *'Humbug': *shakes flippers* *'Humbug': And everyone wonders why I'm so grumpy! *THE END Gallery File:Penguininbambooforesthidden.png|A penguin hidden in the Bamboo Forest. File:Penguininbambooforestcommingsoon.png|A picture from the Newspaper. File:Stagebambooforest.png|The Stage. File:Tstage.jpg|Outside the stage during the play 'A Humbug Holiday', Note the ticket seller Trivia *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue Vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. * Penguins some times pretend to work at the ticket box outside the building. *On the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, that is opposite the stage. *On the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience at all. *The outside of the stage has two doors, but the inside has one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there may be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, it is known this is true for sure. *Alot member penguins just come for the costumes then they leave or operate the switchbox 3000. Parties *The interior of room is never decorated for parties, although the outside is occasionally decorated. *The Penguin Play Awards is a member event inside the Stage, making it the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage, but on March 27, it was available to all players. *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. Pins *Ruby Pin *Ruby Ring Pin *Dodgeball Pin *Magic Phial Pin *Viking Ship Pin *Ruby Brooch Pin *Quartz Pin See also *Plaza *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk List of Plays :See main article: List of Stage Plays. {|class="wikitable collapsible" width="800px" style="border: 1px solid darkgray; width: 800px;" !Month !Play !Theme |- |November 2007 |Space Adventure |Space/Parody |- |December 2007 |Twelfth Fish |Shakespeare Parody |- |January 2008 |Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal |Super Heroes |- |February 2008 |Team Blue Rally Debut |High School Mascot Contest |- |March 2008 |Space Adventure (Encore) |Space |- |April 2008 |Quest for the Golden Puffle |Direct Indiana Jones Parody |- |May 2008 |Twelfth Fish (Encore) |Shakespeare |- |June 2008 |Penguins that Time Forgot |The Land that Time Forgot/The People That Time Forgot Parody |- |July 2008 |Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (Encore) |Super Heroes |- |August 2008 |Team Blue Rally 2 |High School Mascot Contest |- |September 2008 |Ruby and The Ruby |Detective Investigation |- |October 2008 |Space Adventure Planet Y |Space |- |November 2008 |Fairy Fables |Fantasy/Parody |- |December 2008 |Quest for the Golden Puffle (Encore) |Direct Indiana Jones Parody |- |January 2009 |Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (2nd Encore) |Super Heroes |- |February 2009 |Team Red vs. Team Blue |High School Mascot Contest |- |March 2009 |Penguin Play Awards 2009 |Oscar Awards |- |April 2009 |Quest for the Golden Puffle (2nd Encore) |Direct Indiana Jones Parody |- |May 2009 |Haunting of the Viking Opera |Vikings and Phantom of the Opera Parody |- |June 2009 |Fairy Fables (Encore) |Fantasy/Parody |- |July 2009 |Ruby and the Ruby (Encore) |Detective Investigation |- |August 2009 |Underwater Adventure |Mermaids |- |September 2009 |Penguins that Time Forgot (Encore) |The Land That Time Forgot/The People that Time Forgot Parody |- |October 2009 |Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (Sequel) |Super Hero |- |November 2009 |Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed |Bugs Life |- |December 2009 |Quest for the Golden Puffle (3rd Encore) |Indiana Jones |- |January 2010 |Fairy Fables (2nd Encore) |Fantasy/Parody |- |February 2010 |Secrets of the Bamboo Forest |Chinese/Japanese Tune |- |March 2010 |Penguin Play Awards 2010 |Oscar Awards |- |April/May 2010 |Quest for the Golden Puffle (4th Encore) |Indiana Jones |- |June 2010 |Ruby and The Ruby (2nd Encore) |Detective Investigation |- |July 2010 |Underwater Adventure (Encore) |Mermaids |- |August 2010 |Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (3rd Encore) |Superheroes |- |September 2010 |Fairy Fables (3rd Encore) |Fantasy/Parody |- |October 2010 |Secrets of the Bamboo Forest (Encore) |Chinese/Japanese Tune |- |November 2010 |Space Adventure Planet Y (Encore) |Space |- |December 2010 |Ruby and the Ruby (3rd Encore) |Detective Investigation |- |January 2011 |Penguins that Time Forgot (Encore) |The Land that Time Forgot/The People That Time Forgot Parody |- |February 2011 |The Haunting of the Viking Opera (Encore) |Vikings/Phantom of the Opera Parody |- |March 2011 |Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (4th Encore) |Superheroes |- |April 2011 |Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed (Encore) |Bugs Life |- |May 2011 |Underwater Adventure (2nd Encore) |Mermaids |- |June-July 2011 |Secrets of the Bamboo Forest (2nd Encore) |Chinese/Japenese Tune |- |August 2011 |Team Blue vs. Team Red (Encore) |High School Mascot Contest |- |September 2011 |Fairy Fables (4th Encore) |Fantasy/Parody |- |October 2011 |Night of The Living Sled (Live) |Night of the Living Dead/Frankenstein |- |November 2011 |Battle of Ancient Shadows |History |- |December 2011 |A Humbug Holiday |A Christmas Carol Parody Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Space Adventure Category:Article Category:FAOTW